


SONGVIDEO: I Have Lived

by Rhianne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has judged Tony Stark and found him wanting, but there's far more to Tony than you can read about in the papers. A gen songvideo set to Alastair Griffin's 'I Have Lived'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: I Have Lived

[Songvideo: 30mb version](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/Av_I_Have_Lived_30mb.avi)

[Songvideo: 60mb version](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/Av_I_Have_Lived_60mb.avi)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: I Have Lived, by Alastair Griffin**

Take a look at me, oh tell me what you find  
A drunken fool, a lazy womanising kind  
Well maybe so, but you don't know the life I've had  
I walked with kings, I lost it all  
But hey, I'm glad 

And when they bring the news that I was drinking champagne when I died  
And my sixth wife will tell the gathered crowds "Now please, don't cry"  
You see, my friend 

I have lived each moment of each day  
And I have lived, you can't take that away  
I lived, I died, I laughed, I cried  
Cheated and I was forgiven  
But most of all I have lived 

Cocktail shaker and bookmaker are my friends  
Drink from dusk till dawn, the laughter never ends  
Well you, you look at me and tell me that's no way to live  
Well I reply I gave it all I have to give 

And I have lived, I have died  
I have laughed and I have cried  
I have loved, I have lost, I risked it all, I paid the cost 

And when they bring the news that I was drinking champagne when I died  
And my sixth wife will tell the gathered crowds "Now, please don't cry"  
You see, my friends  
I have lived 

And when they bring the news that I was drinking champagne when I died  
And my sixth wife will tell the gathered crowds "Now, please don't cry"  
She'll say, my friends, he lived. 

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these lyrics, the music or the clips used in the songvideo. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist. The clips from Iron Man, Iron Man 3 and The Avengers are copyright to Marvel Studios.


End file.
